


It's not christmas without you

by TashxTARDIS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Kittens, aosficnet fic exchange, cuteness, sci ops AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: When Jemma has to leave Fitz alone in Boston for Christmas, she buys him a present to keep him company, but everything changes when the weather changes Jemma's plans.





	It's not christmas without you

“I don’t have to go,” Jemma suggested, sitting on her bed next to her half packed suitcase. She was going home for Christmas, leaving Fitz all on his lonesome in their apartment. For the last few years, she and Fitz had been spending the holidays together, one week at her home and one week at his. This year Fitz was stuck at work, the entirety of the engineering department was to stay one to finish a huge project for one of shield most classified missions. Jemma had hoped that she could stay and help but she wasn’t an engineer, her S.O had bought her a plane ticket home and told her to enjoy her holiday. She only wished she could enjoy it with Fitz. 

Fitz leaned against her door frame, shaking his head “You have to go. It’s Chloe’s first Christmas, and that’s something you can’t miss. You said so yourself.”

Jemma sighed “I can’t leave you here either, I feel bad. You can’t spend Christmas alone.”

“I won’t be alone,” Fitz chuckled “I’ll have the TV, and I’ll be able to listen to the couple up stairs fighting about what meat to have with Christmas dinner. Always a hoot, those two.” 

Jemma stood off her bed and walked to her closet, pulling out the bag of Christmas presents she had hidden in there. She paused halfway to her bed and pulled one of the gifts out of the bag. 

“This is for you,” Jemma held the present out to him “Don’t open it before Christmas. You know the rules.” 

Fitz smiled “Thank you Jemma.” 

She gave him a soft smile back. 

\- -

Jemma was done with packing by Midday, and as she puttered around down town Boston she became less and less willing to leave Fitz alone on Christmas. She knew if she didn’t do something about this she wouldn’t be able to leave the house in the morning. 

She wasn’t really sure why she had gone out. All her Christmas shopping was done, and she had gone with Fitz to the grocery store last night. There was really nothing for her to do before she left for England tomorrow. 

She was probably just bored. Fitz had been called into work at midday, leaving Jemma alone in the apartment to do the last of her packing. Jemma walked down the high street, nipping into all the little shops that passed her by. Nothing caught her fancy until a little pet shop that was hidden between two clothing stores. 

Jemma saw them in the window, the three ginger kittens, two of them asleep and one of them grooming. Jemma walked closer to read the sign. 

Three rescue kittens in need of good homes.   
Giving away with no charge. 

Maybe Fitz didn’t have to be alone for Christmas. 

\--

It was past six when Fitz finally came home. He had texted her half an hour ago telling her that he was bringing home dinner so she didn’t have to cook. Jemma waited with the little kitten curled up on her knees, her hands threaded in the tiny animal's fur. 

“Hey Jems!” Fitz called after the front door clicked shut “I’ve brought Dinner. Hey, why’s the door closed?” 

Jemma set the sleeping kitten on the couch next to her and rushed to the door before he could open in. She slipped out of the room and met him in the hall.

“What’s going on. Did you blow something up again?” 

Jemma smiled “No. I got you a present, and I don’t want said present to escape.”

Jemma waited patiently for him to take in what she said. 

"Is it a monkey?" He asked. 

Jemma laughed “No! Where do you think I would have got a monkey from in the seven hours you’ve been gone?” 

“Is it a puppy? A kitten? Tell me!” Fitz groaned. 

Jemma took the bag of food from his hand a stepped aside, letting him open the door to their living room. The little kitten looked up at the sound of the door opening and let out a little meow. 

Fitz all but melted at the sight of the tiny animal curled up on their couch. He strode over and picked the kitten up in his arms. 

“Hey little guy,” Fitz murmured “I’m Fitz, what’s your name?”

He looked up at Jemma for an answer. 

“I thought I would let you name him since he’s your kitten.”

Fitz beamed down at the small animal in his arms “I think I’ll call you monkey.”

Dinner was basically forgotten that night, the kitten took up most of their attention. Fitz barely lets the thing go, letting it crawl all over him and nuzzle into his side. When it got too late in the evening, Jemma bid the kitten and Fitz a goodbye and went to bed. 

\--

The next morning Jemma was woken at 4 am by her alarm. She pushed herself out of bed, showered and dressed but the moment she looked out of her window she knew she wouldn’t be heading to England any time soon. 

The ground outside was covered with a thick layer of snow, It was still falling, the harsh wind blowing it in all directions. It was the first snow storm she had experienced in Boston. She and Fitz usually managed to avoid it by a day or two. 

Disappointment settled in her stomach as she trudged into the kitchen and put the kettle on. She let out a little huff as she dumped a tea bag into her favorite mug and waited for the water to boil. Jemma liked to believe that a good cup of tea could make anything better, but it wouldn’t make the snow stop no matter how hot it was. 

As she poured the hot water into her cup she began to hear a scratching noise behind Fitz’s door, and then the previous night’s events came back to her. The kitten was awake and hungry. Jemma left her tea on the bench to stoop and walked over to Fitz’s door. She turned the handle as quietly as possible, opening the door a sliver to let the cat out. 

The kitten rubbed itself against Jemma’s legs, mewing softly. Jemma smiled and picked the small animal up in her arms. She carried it over to the feeding station Fitz had set up and set it down on the old news paper Fitz has used as a mat under the bowl. She squeezed some of the kitten sachets out into its bowl, cringing away from the foul smell of the salmon and chicken mush Monkey seemed to be enjoying. 

\- - 

At seven am, Fitz’s door opened and he rushed out, his jacket half on and shoe laces were undone. 

“What’s going on, why aren’t you ready?” He asked. 

“look out the window. There’s a blizzard out there.”

Fitz frowned “But how are you supposed to get to England?” 

Jemma sighed “I Can’t. All flights out of Boston have been canceled for the next week. And I’m expected back at work on the third. I’ve done the math, Fitz. I’m stuck here with you.”

He sighed “So what are we gonna do instead?”

Jemma shrugged “Get a whole load of blankets and watch as many Christmas movies as we can before the power inevitably goes off.”

Fitz walked over to Jemma and picked monkey up off her knees, sighing as he snuggled up in his arms. Jemma stood and walked into her room, returning a few moments later with a pile of blankets and a bag of pretzels she was saving for the flight. She dumped the blankets on the couch and handed Fitz the food. 

“To settle your never ending hunger,” She explained to his confused face. 

“Even at seven in the morning?” Fitz gasped “Jemma Simmons! You’ve changed.” 

Jemma chuckled “You chose something to watch and I’ll make you a proper breakfast.” 

\--

After two and a half movies, three bags of popcorn and half a bag of pretzels the power finally went out, and even though it was the middle of the day their living room was still rather dark. 

The monkey was sleeping between them on the couch, his head leaning against Fitz’s leg. 

“For someone who has only ever expressed a dislike for cats, you seem really quite enamored with Monkey.”

“I have never expressed a dislike for cats,” Fitz defended, “There is a big difference between a furry animal and you leaving a liver next to my lunch.”

Jemma chuckled “I guess there is. But it didn’t actually touch your sandwich, you still could have eaten it. Especially since I spent such a long time making it.”

Fitz sighed and looked down at his watch “When do you think the power is going to come back on? I was enjoying that movie.” 

Jemma shrugged “Probably not for a while. I doubt anyone wants to venture out into that snow. Especially on Christmas Eve.” 

Jemma smiled as Fitz sighed, then got immediately distracted when Monkey stretched his tiny paws into the air. 

While sitting here in the dark on Christmas Eve with nothing to do wasn’t ideal, Jemma found herself realizing she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Of course, she missed her family, but maybe she was sitting with her new family. Fitz and monkey. 

Jemma reached up and rested her hand against his cheek, “I’m so glad I stayed,” she murmured. 

Fitz looked up at her “Really?” 

“Really,” She smiled “I mean, it sucks that I can’t spend Christmas with my mum and dad, but I feel like I’m where I’m meant to be.”

He smiled at her “With me and the monkey?” 

Jemma nodded, then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Fitz froze, and Jemma pulled back, her hands coming up to cover her face. 

“I’m sorry!” 

Fitz wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled it away from her face, “It’s okay, Jemma. I was just surprised.”

Jemma sighed “I just.. I couldn't figure out why leaving you this Christmas was going to be so hard, and why I was so excited when I was forced to stay. I thought maybe it was because I didn’t want to leave you alone, hence monkey, but maybe it's because I don’t want to be without you.” 

Jemma couldn't look at him, couldn't bear to see the rejection on his face. They were only friends, and Fitz didn’t see her as anything else. 

“I think I feel the same,” Fitz murmured, his hand still wrapped around her wrist. Jemma looked over at him to see his gaze pointed at his lap. 

“I’m not sure,” He continued “You’re my best friend, but what I feel about you is defiantly more than friendship.” 

Jemma smiled softly, “I feel the same, but its very new and I’m scared it’ll go wrong and we’ll ruin our friendship.” 

Fitz picked monkey up and put him down on the other side of him, sliding closer to Jemma. He reached for her hand and tangled their fingers together. 

“Maybe we could try it out. Go on a few dates, and see how it goes. if we don’t like it we can end it there, but if we do like it we could let it happen.” 

Jemma nodded “Seems like a good idea. But for now, how about we figure out what to do until the lights come back on. I think I’ve got some-“

Jemma was cut off by Fitz’s lips pressing against hers. She kissed him back, letter her hand rest on his knee. 

“Just making up for last time,” He murmured when he pulled away. 

Jemma laughed “I’m gonna let you in on a little secret. Whatever we have between us, I definitely think I'm going to like it.” 

—

one year later 

Lucky for Jemma, the weather this Christmas was slightly better than the last but unlucky for Jemma both her and Fitz had been stuck at work all Christmas Eve. Shield had some crazy mission that she and Fitz were both needed for. 

Jemma pushed herself away from the lab bench and looked up the clock. Midnight. 

“Babe,” Jemma said across the room “Merry Christmas,” 

Fitz smiled up at her, walking around to her side of the bench. He pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. 

“Merry Christmas, gorgeous.” He murmured “One year since we got together.” 

“One year and one day,” Jemma corrected “Which you knew, of course.” 

Fitz chuckled “Based on this mornings events, I thought that was obvious.”

Jemma smiled dreamily at the memory of the romantic breakfast Fitz had cooked her that morning and the necklace he had given her along with it, the one that was currently hanging around her neck. 

“It wasn't much of an anniversary though,” Fitz sighed “Stuck in the lab on Christmas eve.” 

Jemma kissed him again, “Anywhere’s good as long as I’m with you.”


End file.
